Currently, there is a variety of methods of packing the liquid crystal glass in the panel industry, including a blister tray as the main body, an injection molded box as the main body, and a foaming product as the main body. The liquid crystal glass has two forms, which are named in the industry respectively as CELL and Open CELL, wherein CELL is the most primitive liquid crystal glass not different from the common sheet glass in appearance, and the Open CELL, based thereon, is provided with various interfaces so as to be connected to the external signal source.
A general Open CELL may be connected to more than one PCB plates through a flexible sheet, which is called COF in the industry and provided with circuits all over in the middle to act as an important signal bridge between CELL and the PCB plate. Open CELL is generally placed flat into the box, which has positioning arrangement on all side for CELL; when the box is subject to vibration, the PCB plate is inclined to move with the vibration frequency, thus tearing COF, causing the circuit of COF to be damaged; alternatively, because COF is a flexible sheet, the PCB plate is inclined to be vibrated into the two pieces of CELL.
It was mentioned in the Chinese patent having an authorization notification number of CN 201068230Y that a support pole member can be inserted between CELL and COF, which can ensure that PCB is not brought into the two pieces of CELL while reducing displacement of PCB; however, this technical solution needs the support pole to be used together with the box body and has relatively higher costs.